Lies and Treats
by scaryprincess
Summary: Merlin knows there are good witches and wizards but even that has two sides, when he is faced with a creature that will do anything to get Arthur he soon realises what happens in fairy tales are based on sometimes the scary truth. Merlin/Arthur mild slash
1. Chapter 1

Lies and treats

Coraline/Merlin x-over. Merlin knows there are good witches and wizards but even that has two sides, when he is faced with a creature that will do anything to get Arthur he soon realises what happens to those fairy tale monsters. Merlin/Arthur very, very mild slash so T

* * *

Scary: Merlin vs. the Beldam (other mother) … that's kinda scary to think about, I don't own Merlin and Neil Gaimen is the mastermind of Coraline, but like in the movie the Beldam will be described like the character in the movie…sorry I just like how it was done.

Kat: Lies and Treats? So the beldam is going to look like Arthur's mum?

Scary: no… the Beldam is younger in this version so she only has her own form (which over time was destroyed…Beldam basically means evil hag.) She is a baroness invited to Uthers court…with her pretty, mute ward…

Xagnela: I'm concerned…

Kat: (Nods)

Scary: I'm trying not to change a lot of things…

Other mother: Here have some tasty cookies! (Offers cookies that was iced to look like buttons)

Xagnela: I'm still concerned.

Kat: (Nods again)

Scary: No thanks I don't want to loose my soul, plus I'm on a diet.

Other mother/Beldam: EAT THE DAMN COOKIE!

Everyone: (Runs' away screaming as the Beldam follows them with the cookies)

* * *

We are all very concerned.

Anyone interested in the story? Have good gramma and at least a tad eccentric? Want to be my beta! Just PM me? ~scary

* * *

**_"Hmmm, hm…" soft humming filled the air and a small button eyed rag doll with long brown hair and a soft blue dress on it, a stitched smile was on it's face unblinking and emotionless._**

**_Long skeletal fingers made from bone and metal needles clicked, playing with the yarn hair one could say affectionately until it hooked a sharp finger in the black thread holding the buttons on and with an easy jerk the thread broke…_**

Morgana jolted out of her bed panting heavily, feeling nausea building up in her gut as she wiped away the cold sweat on her brow she looked down at her shaking hands in confusion. What an odd dream… she thought wearily, then she looked concerned,

"That doll…looked like…me"

She looked out the window and a crack of lighting which looked like a clawed hand shatter the heavens

* * *

"Merlin!" Gaius yelled startling the young wizard from his thoughts and in doing so spilling a half empty ink pot on the ground, Merlin watched the black ooze on the ground and looked to his mentor who had a less than pleased look on his wrinkled face and Merlin smiled innocently.

"Yes, Gaius?"

The man sighed and muttered crossly,

"If you're not going to study at least go bother Arthur "

"Can't, given the day off" Merlin said cheerfully

"What?" Gaius muttered in disbelief

"Uthur is having a party, he is inviting all the local lords and such and Arthur said and I quote; "I can't have a man-servant who will make a fool out of me go do what you do when you don't serve me" and I was "Alright" so I'm here" Merlin paused and Gaius shook head muttering something darkly as he continued brewing, Merlin sniffed the air and walked curiously to Gaius's side,

"A sleeping draught?"

"Yes, Lady Morgana has had trouble sleeping of the late because of some nightmares, but with this she should have the prefect night sleep"

"Nightmares?" Merlin crocked a brow and looked from the bubbling fluid and to Gaius again

"Well, it's nothing to worry about, but because of it the girls almost as pale a sheet and dark bags under her eyes like she is scared of falling asleep…Arthur was the one who called me up" Gaius sighed worry ceasing his brow

"Hm, maybe Gwen knows what the matter is" Merlin muttered

"Maybe she does…alright since you are not helping here I need you to take this" Gaius shook the small vile for good measure "To Lady Morgana and try to stay out of trouble"

"Of course, Gaius you know me" Merlin said cheekily

"Yes I do, that's what I'm worried about…" The man sighed handing over the vile and Merlin was off though the palace, you could tell that something big was happening within the palace, decorations were hung around and as Merlin entered the great hall their was joyful dancing and celebrations occurring everywhere, colourful dresses of the lords wives whirled around but thankfully he was seemed unseen because Merlin knew that if Arthur saw him he would be dead meat, Merlin brightened because he saw Morgana peaking though the crowds far paler then usual but still quite pretty, Gwen was by her side smiling though concern was in her eyes for her friend, Merlin looked around for any sign of the prince, finding none so he sprinted towards the kings ward eager to get out of the crowds before Arthur saw him; he muttered apologies to those he got past accidentally running into a girl possibly a few years younger then him, wearing a fine dress, a head of natural blond curls that's reached her shoulders, pale peach skin and big blue eyes.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry" Merlin apologised and froze when a chain around the child's neck was revealed, having come out of her dress a pitch black key made from what it looked bone which was oddly shaped; the girl quickly stuffed it back down in her dress and bowed slightly, blond curls bouncing and the child ran away, fear was obvious in the child's eyes.

"Hm, she must belong to one of the lords…" Merlin muttered turning away and coming face to well, chest of Arthur Pendragon.

"What are you doing here Merlin" Arthur drawled

"Well, Gaius sent me; I told him you wouldn't want me up here but he wouldn't listen" Merlin smiled and shrugged

"Gaius? Oh, you have the medicine for Morgana, I surely hope" Arthur threatened under his breath, Merlin gave the vile over and Merlin in interest looked back into the crowds searching for the shy blonde girl.

"Merlin what are you searching for?" Arthur asked

"When I came in I saw a child, no older than 12 I was just wondering if she belonged to one of the Lords…" Merlin muttered

"No, only a few of them have children and either they are still babes or even old enough to take their rightful place beside their father or mother" Arthur then paused,

"But she may belong to one of the Barons, they were invited just the same…they are after all important leaders" Arthur then looked out to the crowds too

Merlin looked worried for a moment as he muttered,

"I hope she's okay…she had such a look of fear on her face"

Arthur arched a brow at his full time man servant and part time friend and clapped the brunette on the shoulder,

"Don't worry, I'm sure she found her mother; now if you'll excuse me Merlin I need to mingle with the visitors" Arthur quirked a charming grin at Merlin and the boy felt his face flush as the prince walked proudly to the gaggle of lords and Ladies of the court.

No one seemed to see the blue eyed, mangy old black cat by the window watching Merlin and Arthur attentively with a low growl it jumped off, just before a tall, willowy woman with long black hair a dress of fine quality red and black like that of a red backed spider, pale as white skin, ruby red lips and black eyes, she was fair and beautiful. The woman's nails were sharp and claw like and they dug what could be said painfully into the trembling blond girls shoulder stared out of the window and more importantly where the cat was.

Her surgary sweet voice made the girl almost seem to cry,

"_I hate vermin"_

_

* * *

  
_

TBC?

* * *

Seriously it depends…well review, I think this may be the only story in the fandom but tell me how you like it

Scary: Maybe, if I get reviews (hopeful smile)

Other Mother: (drums fingers against table)

Merlin: …Please cut it out…

Other Mother: make me

Scary: (hides under desk)

Kat: Other mother is out to get you…

Scary: she is scary!!! (Cries)


	2. Chapter 2

Scary: Yay! Enjoy

Other Mother: I'll bake some more cookies~!

Xalura: When she isn't looking we'll slip out the back way

Kat: What about the reviewer who ate the last batch of cookies?

Scary: Were just hoping she gets a bad stomach ache…I hope

* * *

Morgana stared vacantly at her glass and she ignored the concerned sideways looks the ladies of the court gave her, ignoring the chattering around her, Uther looking around his court she ignored everything till a small girl of lively blonde curls came into view looking wildly around fearfully, eyes shifting cautiously side to side as she pulled a black key from her dress and gazed at it in disgust, Morgana looked at her curiously and shadows stretched behind the girl like wide open, clawed hands inclosing onto her but before she could rush over the shadow was gone…and as well as the child.

"Morgana" Arthur called walking towards her with Merlin trailing behind actually mimicking the prince making Morgana stifle back a weak laugh, Arthur turned around only to face a wide grin of Merlin, the heir to the throne just narrowed his eyes and turned back to face Morgana.

"I bought the sleeping drought for you Morganna" Arthur said handing over the vial, but only went to meet the searching eyes of the dark haired girl.

"Did you see…a girl…" the ward of the king said distantly, Merlin's eyes widened a fraction

"No" Arthur shrugged, arching his royal brow

"Hm, maybe I do need some more sleep…"Morganna frowned and muttered, "I feel like I'm loosing my mind" she placed a hand on her head to check for fever, but to find none.

"God knows what they say about me now…" Morgana hissed looking pointedly to some courtiers.

"Milady…" Gwen started

"I'm sorry, but sometimes I wish we didn't have to be in court where you have a bad night sleep they start to gossip…perhaps a day in a garden would be nice…" Morgana said dreamily as if the sheer thought was enough to let her drift off to much needed sleep only to jerk slightly more awake then before.

"It is a pity to see your sleepless face Lady Morganna…" A woman's voice cooed softly making the prince, his servant and the troubled Morganna look at her, her , voice gentle and laced with motherly concern; long slender fingers danced though the air as she spoke, as if she was conducting music that only she could hear, black hair and eyes glittered and gleamed in the sun from the windows. Yes, this woman was beautiful and willowy and her dress of red and black made men look at her and the ladies of the court look at in envy.

"Good morning, Prince Arthur and his…friends" She grinned at them kindly enough, wide enough to notice that her teeth seemed a little bit longer then they should be, her eyes, pools of inky blackness glinted at Merlin mostly and Merlin averted his eyes uncomfortably

"Were not friends" Merlin and Arthur said in practised denial

"I'm his man servant" Merlin laughed, like as if he was going to go into a long story, he was secretly glad though that the tone Arthur used proved he was uncomfortable too

"He's my man servant" Arthur answered coolly.

The woman's fingers fluttered as she laughed, she had a nice laugh,

"My apologies, my lord and your manservant; you two just seem to be very good friends…maybe even more…but perhaps that's in another life" She shrugged joyfully

"Ah, what did you mean by-?" Merlin said unsurely

"OH! I mean like allies!" She grinned, like a fox in the twilight hue

"Of course" Merlin flushed, at the ridicules implication of what he asked

"By, the way…what is your name again? I dislike calling anyone of their status but by the name that a mother bestrewed to a child" She sighed, pulling herself showing how thin the woman was, pointing a pale red painted nail, possibly made from some sought of ochre from a far off country, blood red. It was rare to see it in Camelot, and Merlin noticed that Gwen and Morganna were looking at it curiously.

Merlin shifted uncomfortably,

"My name is Merlin"

"Merlin, what a lovely name…" She grinned perfectly

"And Milady this is the first time I've seen you in this court, what is your name?" Morganna asked with obvious distrust in her eyes and body language, and the woman just smiled coolly.

"I am new to this court business, honestly I would rather to stay and play games with my daughter in our garden…unfortunately my husband passed away and so I thought I would drop in, in his place so to say; as I control all of his lands now" she said mournfully, but not answering the question really.

"The Baron Buxton?" Arthur muttered recalling the most recent death that alerted his father

"The very same" she whispered

"I had no idea that he remarried" Arthur said unsurely

"He liked to keep me _hidden in the cupboard_ so to speak" She laughed at her own joke that no one understood but laughed slightly to be polite, she then clapped her hands together looking around the room only that a well dressed blonde girl with bouncing blond curls and smile stretched across the childish face making few of the courtiers aw and think back to the days of their children when they were young.

Morgana and Merlins faces seemed to be wide and anxious when they saw the girl, Arthur knelt down to her height and the girl curtseyed, grinning at the prince.

"Hello, what is your name?"

She said nothing but held behind her mother's skirts looking at the prince with her haunting blue eyes.

"Forgive her, ever since her father died she hasn't said a word, poor, poor Katrina" The woman cooed stroking the girls head, no trace of sorrow or fear witnessed before was present just the face of the perfect child.

And Merlin knew something really bugged him about it…

TBC?

* * *

(A/N Plz leaves a comment it makes my life more enjoyable)

Scary: No, Merlin! Don't fall into her spider web!

Arthur: I will save him!

Other Arthur: No, I'll save him!

Katrina: …

Xagnela: Yeah Katrina I'm worried too

Arthur: HOLY CRAP! BUTTON EYES

Other Arthur: HOLY CRAP! NORMAL EYES!

(Runs away from each other screaming)

Merlin: Screw this! I'm getting buttons sewn into my eyes

Scary: RESTRAIN THE MAGIC BOY!

Xalura: (tackles Melin)


End file.
